


spiced honey

by inarizaki (xixuwus)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixuwus/pseuds/inarizaki
Summary: “it’s always blonds with you, isn’t it?” komori said when sakusa brought up how tsukishima got two marks higher than sakusa on their previous test, smirked at him like the condescending asshole he is.“stop bringing up miya from training camp. seriously, nothing happened between us,” sakusa retorted, rolling his eyes. “he’s got a loud mouth, that’s it.”“yeah, but you like boys that run their mouths.” komori raised his brows and shot sakusa a knowing look.(or sakusa is obsessed with tsukishima’s mouth.)
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	spiced honey

**Author's Note:**

> liSTEN I JUST THINK THERE SHOULD BE MORE OMITSUKKI

sakusa’s sick of this. he’s sick of the girls at the table next to him giggling, sick of some jocks watching loud videos instead of actually studying, sick of the student librarians at the counter who aren’t doing anything to quiet down the other students because who actually gives a shit? 

he does! he gives a shit! because this is the only place he can do his goddamn project ever since komori downloaded that god awful dating app. every other day he had another guest in their shared apartment, and sakusa would love to write his essay in peace without the headboard of the bed banging against his wall. 

and he’s especially sick of the way his project partner and general menace tsukishima kei keeps flicking the tip of his pen against his lower lip. 

“it’s always blonds with you, isn’t it?” komori said when sakusa brought up how tsukishima got two marks higher than sakusa on their previous test, smirked at him like the condescending asshole he is. 

“stop bringing up miya from training camp. seriously, nothing happened between us,” sakusa retorted, rolling his eyes. “he’s got a loud mouth, that’s it.” 

“yeah, but you like boys that run their mouths.” komori raised his brows and shot sakusa a knowing look.

sakusa hates his cousin with a gut-wrenching passion—because he’s right. he’s always right. sakusa conceded and let komori win this quip, turning his face away from him and crossing his arms across his chest. 

komori chuckled. “so what’s wrong with this new blond?”

“his mouth.” 

“well, that’s not a surprise.”

“you should hear the shit he says. he called some guy out in the middle of the cafeteria for being bad at sex. like out loud and in front of everyone! he called someone in our class something like a brainless monkey waving his penis around—like he’s ruthless and has such a filthy mouth. it’s crazy. not to mention he’s the guy who roofed wakatoshi-kun back in high school, and from what he told me about karasuno and from what i remember, he’s really good at volleyball and i think he still plays. he’s stupid smart and i hate how he’ll get higher scores on the mock exams, and now i’m stuck doing a project with him because no one else wanted to. and he always puts his pencap near his mouth. it drives me crazy!” 

“yeah, definitely not a surprise,” komori laughed. 

“sakusa-san, focus on the project,” tsukishima says, tapping the back of sakusa’s hand. 

he didn’t realize he had stopped writing mid-sentence. “sorry. what were we talking about?” 

tsukishima leans against the table, pressing his pen against his lip again, except this time when he pulls the pen away, his pink tongue peeks out for a brief moment. he catches sakusa’s eyes for a brief moment, and sakusa feels his cheeks burning up. he swears he glimpses a smirk at the corner of tsukishima’s mouth before he half-covers his mouth with his hand. 

“sakusa-san… i heard you were a very good study partner and very focused. what got you so distracted?” he asks. 

sakusa tightens his grip on his pen, suddenly needing to straighten up his back and push his chair into the table a little bit more. 

“nothing,” he says. “just thinking about how komori is probably defiling my kitchen counter and that i’ll need to disinfect the entire surface multiple times.” 

sakusa didn’t realize laughter had a taste, but tsukishima giggles and sakusa tastes spiced honey and liquid amber, hot and intoxicating. it slides down his throat and settles warm in his belly. 

“you know, i saw his profile,” tsukishima says. 

sakusa feels their toes tap under the table and moves his foot away, thinking maybe they should’ve chosen a larger table. both of their legs were probably too long. he tries not to let it show that he’s surprised that tsukishima would have a  ~~ hookup ~~ dating app, but his disgust with his cousin ever showing up on the page of someone he knows overrides his shock. “left or right?” 

“what do you think?” tsukishima bites his lower lip. 

sakusa fiddles with his pen. “to avoid thinking about you and my cousin fucking, i hope to god you swiped left.” 

“he’s not my type, so you’re welcome, but from the way you’re tensed up, it looks like you’re the one that needs the app.” 

their toes tap against each other again. sakusa scoffs and rolls his eyes, ignoring the ache in his shoulders from holding himself upright too tightly. he relaxes into his seat and crosses his arms over his chest. “i don’t need an app to get some relief, unlike you two.” 

“but i don’t think you’re much different from us. everyone gets pent up, and i’ve heard you like a challenge.” tsukishima presses the tip of his finger against his lips, as if he’s going to take his finger in his mouth like he does with his pen. 

“what do you think?” sakusa asks, unable to take his eyes off of tsukishima’s finger playing with his plush lower lip. 

tsukishima presses his tongue against the inside of his cheek. he rests his chin on his hand and locks his eyes with sakusa. there’s something mischievous in the way the corner of his lip turns upward that sends a chill down sakusa’s spine that almost makes him want to sit up again. “i think it wouldn’t take very much to have you dragging me to the bathroom right now.” 

sakusa cocks his head, confused—and then he feels the slide of tsukishima’s foot against his inner thigh. the tip of his foot just barely ghosts past the head of sakusa’s dick, and he nearly falls out of his chair. sakusa shoves tsukishima’s foot off of his leg and leans over the table, grabbing tsukishima’s stupid thin wrist in his hand as if sending a warning. tsukishima isn’t alarmed or startled, just continues to give sakusa that criminal smirk.

“you think you’re something, huh, brat,” sakusa growls, trying to ignore the prominent semi stuck to his thigh.

“i think i’m a clever guy with a wicked tongue. and i’m sure you’re dying to know just how wicked.” 

there’s a beat of silence between the two, eyes locked as they glare each other down. sakusa is afraid to breathe, afraid that he’ll lose his dominance and control of the situation ( ~~ afraid that tsukishima might reach down his throat and steal more than just his breath ~~ ). sakusa’s eyebrows furrow, wondering if tsukishima really means what he’s saying, and when tsukishima smirks and lets his tongue peek out from behind those plush lips, sakusa knows that this is a two-way street. 

sakusa has never been so depraved before. he’s never grabbed a boy by the wrist and dragged him to the bathroom, never kicked in all the stalls to make sure they were alone, never silently begged him to get on his knees for him, but here he is in the bathroom stall with tsukishima kei, the menace who roofed his best friend in one high school volleyball tournament, the absolute jackass in his intro to communications class, and the very fixation sakusa has been unable to wean himself off of in these past few months. 

komori would be howling with laughter right now. 

“are you gonna do something other than stare at me, sakusa-san?” tsukishima says after sakusa locks the stall door behind them. his tone drips with a defiance, hellbent on making sakusa work for every moan and starglazed tear. 

sakusa grips tsukishima’s shoulders and forces him to the ground. he thought tsukishima might put up more of a fight considering his snarky attitude, but he slides onto his knees easily, pliant. the obedience scares sakusa. from previous experiences, the easier they cooperate at the beginning, the more unpredictable they are down the line. 

he grips tsukishima’s face in his hand, fingers digging into his soft cheeks as he glares down at him. sakusa hates to admit that tsukishima has the prettiest fucking eyes he has ever seen. glossy and tear-drowned, the lights of the bathroom don’t do the dancing golds and blacks in his eyes any justice. they don’t quite catch the haze of lust beneath his pupils and the desperation of getting cock in his mouth.

“you’re fucking insufferable, you know that?” he growls as his fingers fumble with the button on his pants. 

it’s a labored minute of sakusa struggling to unzip his pants before tsukishima’s plush lips turn upwards at the corners. “for a top high school ace, you’re kinda pathetic,” tsukishima says, “losing your cool just because some guy is on his knees in front of you—why don’t you let this _insufferable_ _brat_ help you.”

tsukishima’s hands come up to rest on the tops of sakusa’s thighs, just fingertips against tight fabric. his movements are calculated, but sakusa’s sex-addled mind processes everything through a waterlogged haze. tsukishima by no means speedy to undress sakusa, but he is precise and efficient. the button pops free with a deft twist of his wrist, and his lithe fingers grab the zipper and slide it down notch by notch. this isn’t his first time, sakusa deduces. 

tsukishima cups sukusa, full and more than semi-hard, in his hand for a moment, rubbing his palm over the cloth. there’s a distant growl in sakusa’s ears, and it takes him a moment to realize that the sound came from him. tsukishima chuckles as he pulls sakusa’s thick sex out of his jeans, tucks the fabric of his briefs under his balls. sakusa suddenly registers how real this all is; tsukishima’s tongue, hot and wet, presses against the underside of his cock. it scorches sakusa’s skin with pleasure, a flare racing up the back of his spine, and as if by reflex, he grabs tsukishima’s hair and pulls him away. 

“fuck,” sakusa breathes, hating the way he’s already trembling. 

tsukishima’s eyes glisten, tongue peeking out to brush against the edge of his teeth like he’s waiting to dig into his dinner. “you know when i said you were ‘kinda pathetic,’ sakusa-san? i take that back—you’re  _ really _ pathetic.” 

if sakusa didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought he was dealing with an actual demon because despite how shitty the lights were in the bathroom, tsukishima—on his knees and restrained by sakusa’s outstretched hand—was unmistakably devilish. 

“you look like you’re gagging for it,” sakusa breathes, letting go of tsukishima now that he feels a little more put together. 

tsukishima rushes forward and grasps sakusa by the base, immediately presses his lips to the underside. “you’re one to talk, but i’d be lying if i didn’t say it’s some sort of an achievement to get the great sakusa kiyoomi to beg me for a blowjob in the library bathroom. not to mention, you’re hot, but you didn’t hear that from me.” 

sakusa’s cock throbs as tsukishima licks up his dick, teases the head with kitten licks and smirks at sakusa as precum beads from the tip. he wouldn’t last long with tsukishima running his mouth like that. 

“you talk too much,” he growls. he taps the back of tsukishima’s palms. “hands off.” 

tsukishima casts a glance between his hands around sakusa’s cock and his eyes, flickering back and forth and wondering whether or not to obey. sakusa’s seen the look on many submissives, the calculation of whether or not to act up and get punished or obey and be rewarded. brats are all the same, and tsukishima is no different. he kisses the tip gently before obediently taking his hands off, placing them on top of his own thighs.

the form and obedience is very sexy. 

sakusa tucks some long strands of hair behind his ear before he reaches down and cradles tsukishima’s jaw in one hand. his thumb strokes tsukishima’s cheek in circles, inching closer and closer to the corner of his mouth before he finally presses his thumb to his lower lip, soft and plush. 

“open.” 

that flash of calculated hesitation dances across tsukishima’s golden glitter eyes again, but he concedes and opens wide. his tongue lolls out, trying to lick sakusa’s finger, and sakusa pulls his hand away, slapping tsukishima’s cheek lightly. 

“i didn’t say to lick me, brat.” 

they haven’t talked about this, haven’t set the boundaries for their scene properly, so he hopes toeing the line here is alright. tsukishima doesn’t say anything, nor does he seem surprised about the action. instead, he tries to hide his smirk as he puts his tongue back into his mouth.

“maybe if you didn’t take a million fucking years, i wouldn’t be so impatient. it’s not nice to tease, and it’s not like i have all day.” 

tsukishima’s right. they don’t have all day. they don’t have the time to play out a full scene, and who knows how much longer they have until someone walks in on them. sakusa grunts and takes tsukishima’s face in his hand, squishing his cheeks. he wishes he had the time to break tsukishima down, peel back every layer of bratty defense he has and pry him open from the inside out; he wants to see tsukishima shaking with need and want, strung out on pleasure and high on sakusa’s touch. his cock pulses at the thought of having tsukishima, long legs spread for him on his bed—hopefully, one of these days. sakusa presses the head of his cock against tsukishima’s lips. he doesn’t move this time, doesn’t act out against sakusa—just continues staring at him with those beautiful, glossy eyes. 

“open.” 

tsukishima doesn’t hesitate this time, opens his mouth as wide as he can and waits patiently. sakusa feeds his length down his throat slowly, feeling tsukishima’s teeth just barely graze the top of his dick before adjusting. tsukishima’s grunts as he tries to fit half of sakusa in his mouth, his brows furrowing a bit as he adjusts his head. sakusa wants to be mean and thrust immediately, ruin that stupid slender throat and hear him gag around his cock, but he doesn’t want to hurt tsukishima. he goes slow and revels in the shivers as he’s engulfed by hot, wet, hot, wet, hot, hot,  _ hot _ . 

“you take it well,” sakusa praises, patting tsukishima’s head. he curls a strand of hair around his finger as tsukishima hums in thanks. the vibrations go straight to sakusa’s toes. god, he wishes they didn’t have to rush. 

“go on,” he says. “you deserve it.” 

tsukishima’s honey gold eyes light up, like a spark of flint kindling a newborn fire. he shifts on his knees to get more comfortable before he swirls his tongue along the underside of sakusa’s cock. he pushes forward until he’s met with resistance, and then tsukishima has the fucking audacity to  _ swallow _ around him; his throat tightens around the tip of sakusa’s dick, and sakusa can feel the smirk on his lips. he grips tsukishima’s blond hair by the roots, pulls him toward him until tsukishima’s nose is planted right against his trimmed pubes. 

“you…” he breathes, at a loss for words. “i’m gonna fuck your throat.” 

tsukishima blinks slowly, glistening amber honey eyes just glazed over with desire and obedience. this is the look sakusa likes to see—head empty, no thoughts. tsukishima nods, gives sakusa permission as he brings his hands up to sakusa’s thighs, preparing himself.

sakusa fucks tsukishima’s mouth like he wants to hurt him, his hips smacking a bit too flush against tsukishima’s lips, but it doesn’t seem like tsukishima minds. his eyes roll to the back of his head, content to let sakusa use his mouth however he wants. part of sakusa wonders how often tsukishima is treated like this (wonders if the people who treat him this way treat him well afterwards as well or reward him; he should buy tsukishima some ice cream or tea after this). tsukishima chokes around sakusa’s dick, fingers squeezing his thighs, and sakusa lets go of his head, pulls tsukishima off of him so that he can breathe.

“are you okay?” he asks.

tsukishima doesn’t answer, doesn’t sound like he even heard sakusa, doesn’t even look like he wanted to be stopped in the first place. his mouth is back on sakusa again, sucking at the tip before taking him all the way down to the base and again. sakusa groans, head tipping back and letting himself fall into the pleasure. he runs a hand through his hair, chances a glance down at tsukishima. he’s so engrossed in pleasuring sakusa that he doesn’t even care about his glasses nearly about to fall off his face.

sakusa smiles to himself and takes tsukishima’s glasses off, placing them on top of the toilet paper dispenser. tsukishima glances up at sakusa, curious for a moment, but his curiosity fades away quickly as he hollows his cheeks. sakusa bites his lip to hide a moan, one hand on the back of tsukishima’s neck. 

“babe, i’m close,” he warns, knees starting to shake. 

tsukishima’s efforts double, his hand coming up to play with saksua’s balls. sakusa doesn’t stop him, doesn’t reprimand him, not when the head is  _ this good _ . he contemplates asking tsukishima to swallow or telling him to pull off, but before he can make a decision, he cums on tsukishima’s stupid dexterous tongue, groaning as he grips his blond hair tight. tsukishima stills and lets sakusa finish, his breathing ragged as he tries not to choke on the cum in his mouth. 

sakusa lets go of his hair and sighs, patting tsukishima’s cheek. the moment sakusa pulls out of tsukishima’s mouth, tsukishima turns toward the toilet and spits sakusa’s cum out, flushing it down the toilet. the action makes sakusa flush pink. everyone sakusa has ever slept with has swallowed whether or not he’s asked him to or not. it’s somewhat of a given that people will choose to swallow over spit, probably due to the famous “spitters are for quitters” phrase, but watching tsukishima spit without so much as a thought has saksua’s brain reeling.  _ why was that so hot? _

“you don’t swallow?” sakusa asks. 

tsukishima gets up off his knees and grabs his glasses off the toilet paper dispenser, straightening out his clothes. “for you? no,” he scoffs. a flare of arousal tries its hardest to get sakusa’s dick to harden again, but he ignores the warmth and tucks himself back into his pants. 

sakusa eyes tsukishima’s crotch. “don’t you… uhh…” 

tsukishima adjusts himself in his pants to hide his hard on and unlocks the stall. “to be honest, i have an exam in ten minutes, so unless you can finish me off in less than seven, there’s no chance,” he says, washing his hands in the sink.

sakusa leans against the counter. “what about after your exam?” 

“volleyball practice.” he dries his hands with a paper towel.

“and after that?” 

tsukishima pauses at the door. “you have my number, don’t you? call me.” 

sakusa traps tsukishima against the door. “can i kiss you before you go?” 

spiced honey and liquid amber slide down sakusa’s throat again. tsukishima laughs like a nice, hot shot of bourbon. “i sucked your dick literally five minutes ago and  _ now  _ you’re asking for a kiss?” 

sakusa purses his lips, begging for a kiss like a petulant child. “please?”

tsukishima grabs sakusa by the front of his shirt and leans close to his lips but doesn’t give him the satisfaction of actually connecting. sakusa holds his breath, leaning forward ever so slightly. he can taste the honey right there, right there, right—

tsukishima pushes sakusa away with a firm hand on his chest, chuckling as sakusa stumbles. “no,” he says. “earn it.” 

sakusa is left in an empty bathroom running a hand through his hair and willing his dick not to perk back up.  _ fuck. it really is always blonds. _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xixuwus)


End file.
